Aye, It is Odd, Indeed
by MonkFan
Summary: The life of Belladonna Lafayette, a female pirate. (Belladonna/Jack romance later on!) I stink at summaries, please read and review!
1. Bitter Memories

Disclaimer- Ok, I don't own any of the original "Pirates of the Caribbean" characters, quite unfortunately. I DO, however, own all the characters mentioned in this story that aren't in the movie.okay?  
  
Belladonna looked about her sadly. She stood on this platform, next to her friends, her sister, and the crew of a ship she now knew so well. Above her hung their fate, coiled tightly into the nooses meant for their necks. Below them were a group of sneering faces, yelling things like Pirate, Scoundrel, Dirt, and other names that meant little to her. She was past the point of caring. She was past the point of feeling, really.  
  
"Numb." she said quietly. "I am happily numb."  
  
As the executioner began to read out their list of offences, Belladonna found herself drifting off. Her head was swimming as it was, and she fell into a drowsy daydream, in which she pondered how she got here. Indeed, she remembered perfectly. It had begun six years ago, when she was only 15 years old, living with her parents and sister on their sprawling cotton plantation near Nassau.  
  
Belladonna Lafayette had been born into a wealthy family. Her mother, a lady in every aspect, raised her to be polite, quiet, clean, and respectable in every way. She was to address everyone as Miss, Mrs., or Mr., and was not to speak unless first spoken to. She was not to share her opinions, and not to talk too loudly or harshly. She could not curse, and was not to use big words, as a lady who flaunts her brains was never to get a marriage proposal.  
  
Her torso was always bound by a corset, her legs always under several layers of lace and cotton and silk, her hands always in delicate gloves. She was not to be outside for long, so that she did not sunburn, and she was not to go near the ocean, as it would ruin her hair. She hated her life. It was so stiflingly formal, she felt as though she would suffocate. Every night, she would lie in bed and have dreams of singing and dancing, of drinking rum, of cursing, of breathing deep the salty sea-air, and, most of all, of doing what she wanted.  
  
She smiled at the thought. She would love to be her own master. She would love to be able to scream, to cry, to laugh as loud as she pleased. She wanted to be more than a porcelain doll. For that was what she seemed to be. Just a doll, to be molded to fit a certain mold, the same mold as her horrid mother and simple-minded sister. She felt like nothing more than a doll. She usually felt no emotion other than bored, save for when she played the piano. That was the one thing he mother would let her enjoy. But, soon enough, even that way taken from her, after her mother said how it ruined her dainty fingertips. This was it. The straw that broke the camel's back.  
  
She ran away one night, and joined a pirate ship. She would always remember that day. The day she left lady hood behind, and became a true pirate. For her, it was a brand new beginning. She bounced from ship to ship for years, gaining little notoriety. She was simply an unknown, which was fine for her. She was happy being nobody, as long as she was free. But, as it seemed, fame found its way to her. 


	2. Crazy Cook

The ship Belladonna had been on was captured, and on the new ship, she was appointed to be the head cook. This had been a relief to her, since she was rubbish at working the sails, and doing just about anything else above deck. So, for about a week, she went about her duties, cooking, cleaning the galley, and washing the pots she used. It was a rather monotonous job, but she didn't mind. In fact, she was happy. After all, she had been a pirate for five years now, and could still remember what her life WAS like. SO, she knew she really had nothing to complain about.  
Unfortunately, her shipmates did. They had been complaining about the bad luck having a woman on the ship would bring. She got this a lot, although it was usually just shrugged off by the realization that none of the other pirates were any good at cooking. But this crew was different. She overheard the captain and first mate talking one day. They were planning to throw her off of the ship, her hands and feet bound together. Of course, they didn't plan for her to know about it beforehand.  
That night, she put poison in the stew she made for their dinner. As the crew was in agony, she let all the lifeboats float away, filled one with a bit of the ships cargo for herself, and floated away on it, laughing madly. She reached a port two days later, happy as a clam. For about two weeks she sailed from port to port, until she reached the great port of Nassau, two weeks after the incident. By then, it was well known, and she could no longer get away walking around other pirates without being recognized, usually as "that loony cook", or something of the like.  
It was this that made her feel she had to join a crew. After all, a pirate by his (or her) self is nothing, really. The problem was, nobody would take her. She met up with three different captains, and all refused her, two because she was a woman, one because she was crazy. But that didn't stop her.  
"If I'm so crazy," she thought one day, while sitting in her lifeboat "Why don't I join the crew of the looniest captain out there."  
  
This captain was none other than Capt. Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. She had heard the stories, she had met people he knew, and she was sure that he was utterly, utterly mad. Brilliant, but mad. Yes, this sounded good to her. She had heard that the Black Pearl was coming into Nassau within the next few days. She could surely join the crew. After all, what other reasons did the captain have to turn her down? He couldn't say it was because of her being a woman; he already had a woman, Ana Maria, on his crew. And he most certainly couldn't say because she was crazy.  
  
So she waited, venturing little from her tiny boat underneath the dock. Three days later, the Black Pearl was in Nassau. As the crew left to go into the great port city, Belladonna slipped on. She walked up to the captain, who at first seemed not to notice her.  
  
"You're Jack Sparrow, aren't you?" She said, standing right in front of him. She had to turn her head up to talk to him, seeing as she was short, and looked perfectly dwarf-like next to the tall man. It took him a minute to answer. He looked down at her.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, yes." He answered vaguely, and then looked back up. He was looking at the port, she supposed.  
"Aaah, yes, captain. Well, captain, if it isn't too much too ask, do you have an opening on you ship's crew?"  
"What for?" He said, still looking at the port. Belladonna found it annoying that he didn't look at her when he spoke, although she was, by now, accustomed to bad manners.  
"A cook. Or-"  
"A cook?" He looked down at her, grinning. He knew who she was, she knew it. he was taking her as a joke! "Wouldn't happen to be the cook from the Siren, now would you?"  
"I may." She said slowly.  
"The vengeful lass who murdered almost a whole ship." He was still grinning, swaying slightly.  
"It wasn't murder, exactly."  
"OH, don't try to be so modest!" He said loudly. "I've heard of you! Crazy Belle, they call ya." She didn't answer, she just nodded meekly. She'd never talked to a pirate so famous before, she was a bit overwhelmed. "Can ye cook well?"  
"Very well." She answered calmly.  
"Well enough to fit a king?" He said, looking her in the eyes inquisitively. He had to bend his knees to be eye-level with her. She blinked and nodded.  
"Yes."  
He beamed and nodded. "Nope, sorry. No room for another crew member. We're full up!"  
She stared at him in disbelief, thinking "Then why the bloody hell did you nod?!!" But instead, she bit her tongue. "Please?" she said quietly. "I'm desperate. And I can cook very well, and -"  
"I've established, dear, that you're a good cook." He interrupted. "But you can JUST be a cook. After all, ya aren't ALWAYS cookin', are ya?"  
"Well." she stammered. "I.I can do other things! I can clean, and organize, and.and I have assets other than skills!"  
"Assets?" Jack said, looking her over and raising an eyebrow. "What kind of assets?"  
She looked at bit insulted, but drew herself up as proud as she could, all five foot two inches of her. "I suppose you've heard of the Lafayette cotton plantations, Captain Jack?"  
He nodded. "Aye, I have.nicked a good bit of cotton off of em' over the years."  
"WELL, I am the daughter of Mr. Cecil Lafayette."  
"Cecil Lafayette, eh? Suppose I owe it to you then, don't I?" She nodded vaguely. "But, how do I know you're not lying? All I have right now is your word, a PIRATE'S word, and something I know better than to take for true. Show me these plantations, Miss Lafayette, and you're on the Pearl."  
Belladonna was about to answer, when a voice from behind called her name. "BELLADONNA? No, it couldn't be..." 


	3. Blast from the Past

Note!! Sorry guys, but this or the next chapter will be the last for a while. I'm leaving for Europe on Thursday, and I'm not coming back till August third, so I won't be on. BUT, hopefully the European experience will give me more ideas. I'll return with a whole lot of chapters, if not the whole thing finished. So, please, don't forget my story! Now enjoy.  
  
Belladonna cringed slightly. That voice. She knew that voice. Before she could do or say anything, she was drug off the ship and a pair of pale, gloved arms were hugging her tightly.  
"OH, I knew you'd be back! I've missed you so much! I knew you hated being a pirate, I knew you wanted to be a lady again!!!" It was Karen, Belladonna's tall, frail older sister. She was wearing her normal outfit- A light blue, low cut dress, with wide hoops, and a tiny, tiny waist. She held a lacy parasol in one hand over her head. She hugged Belladonna again, beaming.  
"What I want, Karen, is for you to let go of me." Karen only hugged her tighter. "My clothing is filthy. It will ruin your new silks." This made her loosen a little. "I haven't had a good bath in weeks. I'm filthy." This made her loosen again. "I smell of liquor. What would mother say?" This is what made her release.  
"Oh, Belle, things are so dull without you!"  
"Are they now." She answered in monotone. She looked over Karen's shoulder to see Jack doing a rather nasty impression of her sister, and she smiled.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh, nothing Karen. Look, I need to come to the plantation."  
"Of course you do! You simply MUST! We've kept your room intact, and all of you old gowns are still there and-"  
"My friend needs to come with us." She cut Karen off, and pointed to Jack. Karen turned around and took a step back, looking at him.  
Jack took off his hat and shook Karen's hand. "Capitan Jack Sparrow, Madame."  
Karen shook his hand, and promptly wiped hers on her skirt afterwards, making a disgusted face. "My pleasure, Captain." She said softly, a bit disturbed by his appearance.  
Belladonna grinned, and tugged on Karen's sleeve. "Shall we go, then?"  
Karen nodded meekly, taking as deep a breath as she could. She coughed a bit, and followed Belladonna. "Is your gentleman friend coming with us, sister?"  
"He's no gentleman." Belladonna said, stopping. "And yes, he is." She shot a look at Jack, who followed them, staggering, beaming, pleased. They walked along, Karen chattering away about things at home, the cotton crop, and her mother. Belladonna payed little attention, because she was a bit angry at Jack. He was drunk! Completely wasted, she could tell, by the way he staggered along, and especially when he whispered over Karen's shoulder "Where are we going again?"  
"Who IS he?" Karen asked Belladonna.  
"The captain of a ship I'd like to join. I need him to see the plantation."  
"A PIRATE on the Lafayette plantation? Oh, father must be turning over in his grave right now."  
"In case you haven't noticed, Kar, I am a pirate." She replied. Karen looked her over. Indeed, she looked like a pirate. Her hair was long and dirty, with various colored ribbons plaited in. She wore an off-white shirt, with its sleeves rolled up over her elbows. She wore a black-and- white striped corset over the shirt (yes, cliché, I know), and wore a tattered, faded, frayed purple skirt. Under that she wore a lace petticoat, just as worn as the skirt. She wore a belt on her hip, upon which hung a small bag of gold, a sword, and an old pistol. These were covered up by a few shawls she had draped over her hips.  
"Dear sister, your legs are showing."  
Belladonna looked down. "Yes. Indeed they are." She said. "Thank you for clearing that up, Karen" she thought, but again, bit her tongue. After all, Karen was, right now, her ticket onto the plantation.  
"That is most obscene, Belladonna. We must get you a new dress when we get home. You'd like that, wouldn't you? A nice, silk dress, with new hoops and lace?"  
"Karen, dear, no, not really. What can you do in them?" She asked bluntly. Karen only shook her head.  
"Oh, you're delirious from the sun! We must get you inside, soon! Surely, you could not be happy in those, rags."  
Karen then looked back and saw that Jack was lagging. She walked back and reluctantly grabbed his arm. "Come, this way, Mr. Sparrow. It isn't much farther."  
"Thank you, Miss Careen." He answered, hooking his arm through hers. She forced a smile.  
"Karen, Mr. Sparrow. Karen." She said slowly. Belladonna laughed slightly. She spoke to him as though he was a small child.  
"Aah, yes of course." 


	4. Revelations, I suppose

They walked on for about another half hour, slowly nearing the plantation. About every ten minutes they stopped for Karen to catch her breath, as her corset prevented her from being able to breathe deeply. This prompted Belladonna to breathe as deeply as she could around Karen, even though she seemed not to notice. She wheezed slightly, and her hair, usually crisp and neat, was beginning to fall into her face. As they walked along, Belladonna wondered why her sister had been at the docks at all.  
  
"Karen," she asked suddenly. "Why were you in town at all? Doesn't mother usually have the servants go to buy the food?"  
Karen blushed slightly. "I.I just wanted some air. And to see the view. The sea is quite beautiful, you know. "  
"AYE, that it is!" Jack broke in. He was walking backwards in front of them, running into people every now and then. He stumbled often, which, after examination, Belladonna found very odd. After all, she had been standing right next to him, and he didn't smell of liquor at all. In fact, he smelled rather nice, for a pirate. Was he acting drunk on purpose? She shrugged the matter off quickly, putting her mind back to her sister.  
"The view? But what about your hair? You know salt air makes it feel like straw." She motioned to her own hair, which was, indeed, very straw- like. She felt awfully ladylike, knowing something like that, but blamed it on her mother and her first fifteen years of life that she would know something so useless.  
"Well." Karen stammered. "I um, well-"  
"You're courting a sailor, aren't you?" She said, sounding scandalized. Karen turned a furious shade of red, and meekly nodded.  
"But please don't tell mother. she'd be so very angry."  
"Why?" Belladonna asked. "Isn't a pirate, is he?" She smirked slightly, jerking her head towards Jack, who waved, grinning.  
"NO!" she almost screamed. "Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry! Where are my manners today? Breaking mother's rules, yelling-"  
"The boy?" Belle prompted.  
"Oh, yes. Well, to be honest, he's a bit more than a sailor."  
Belladonna raised an eyebrow. "A Capitan?"  
"No. A commodore!"  
Belladonna gasped. "No. really? Why would she be MAD about that?"  
It took a few moments for Karen to answer. She seemed so uncomfortable talking about this sort of stuff. "Stupid git." Belladonna thought.  
"Well," Karen said finally, "I haven't told her yet."  
Belladonna stared at her in disbelief for a moment, but stopped suddenly. She saw the fence of the plantation coming up, and she knew she couldn't enter looking like this.  
"Sis, has mother's eyesight gotten much worse?"  
Karen nodded, happy to be off of the subject of whom she was dating. "Yes. She's nearly blind now, can't see much other than colors and shapes. No detail."  
"Good." Belladonna said. With this, she began to pile her hair on top of her head, snatching a few pins out of her sister's. She let go and it all sat on top of her skull like a nest, rather messy and outrageous. But it was the right shape. She then sucked in her breath and held herself in a way that flared out her rear and lifted her bosom.  
"Does it look like I'm wearing a corset?" She asked, glaring at Jack, who was laughing hysterically. She was beginning to doubt that she even wanted to be on the same ship as him anymore. But then she was brought back to the realization that she was considered a raving mad woman, and that no other Capitan would take her in. Karen nodded, and then turned to Jack.  
"Sir, you should button up your jacket." She said softly. He struggled with the buttons for several minutes, before Karen went to help him. He insisted that he needed no assistance, and, after five more minutes, Belladonna rolled her eyes and stepped in, buttoning his jacket all the way down. He didn't struggle for her at all.  
The three then began walking again. The old, weathered fence grew nearer and nearer, and the pale green house grew larger and larger on the hill. It was sprawling, with a porch that wrapped all the way around. It was at least three stories tall. As they walked closer, more memories came back to Belladonna. Just before the fence, they stopped. Karen looked at Belladonna, as though she had to tell her something.  
"What? What is it?" Belladonna asked.  
"I forgot to tell you something. I told mother you've been living in London, so crispen your accent a bit, her seeing's gone but her hearing is terribly acute."  
"This better?" Belladonna said, her voice a bit higher, and much, much brisker.  
"One more thing" Karen said. Belladonna gave her a 'What NOW?' look. "You haven't been living in London alone.I told mum you were married. Three years ago."  
Belladonna rolled her eyes. "Oh, had to have me married off at seventeen, eh? I was becoming a bit of an old maid, wasn't I? Haven't had any children, have I?" Karen couldn't tell by Belladonna's tone weather she was angry or extremely amused.  
"Yes." Karen admitted. "But-"  
"A birth!!!" Jack yelled out. "THAT calls for a toast, aye, it does!!"  
"BUT," Karen continued, "I said it was a still-born."  
Belladonna stared at Karen for a second, holding back laughter. She nodded. "Thank you, sister. I did say in my letters to say I was successful and happy."  
"And far, far, far away." Karen pointed out.  
Belladonna nodded, assumed her bosom-up-rear-out-tummy-in position, and walked on, to the house's porch. As they walked, Karen whispered in Jack's ear  
"I don't mean to be rude, sir, but I feel it would be most beneficial to us all if you didn't speak much. Or get too close to mother."  
Jack nodded and squeezed her shoulder. Karen then walked back up to Belladonna, wiping it off with a handkerchief.  
  
Ok guys, that's it till august. Again, DON'T FORGET MEEE OR MY STORY! 


	5. Quite a Show

***YES, I'm back!! Europe was wonderful, for those of you who cared. Now onto the story.***  
  
The house smelled heavily of lavender. When Belladonna walked in, she coughed a bit. Karen set down her folded parasol and gently pushed Belladonna behind her. She put her finger to her lips, indicating them, Jack in particular, to be quiet. She disappeared behind a corner. Belladonna looked around, and noticed that she was alone in the room. She spotted Jack sitting on the porch, and quickly drug him over by the arm. He came easily, being led almost like a dog. Belladonna shot him a sour glare before pasting on a smile and sitting on one of the dainty, flower-printed chairs, using perfect posture. Jack leaned against the wall.  
  
Within five minutes, they heard two pairs of footsteps. One was light, well paced, swift. Those were Karen's. The other was a bit heavier, with shorted, faster steps. The owner of those feet stopped often. As they grew closer, Jack and Belladonna could hear them both wheezing slightly. Belladonna took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Jack doing the same. She grinned spitefully. Finally, Karen and her mother appeared in front of them. Belladonna was quite surprised by her mother's appearance.  
  
Her once gaunt face was now puffy and chiseled with wrinkles. She was still very tall, although now she was quite fat. Her once black hair was now silvery gray. She squinted horribly, and it delighted Belladonna to see that it was hard for her to walk. She wanted to yell at her "HEEL TO TOE, HEEL TO TOE!" as she had been yelled at so many times before by that very woman. But she contained herself well.  
  
"Here she is, Mother." Karen said softly, gesturing towards Belladonna. The old woman stared at her for a second, and then rushed over and gave her a hug. Belladonna hugged back slightly, but soon let go, realizing a terrible mistake she had made. Her mother had felt her hands. They were rough, worn hands. Not the smooth, milky-white hands of a lady.  
  
"Dear Daughter, your hands as like a slave's." She said, turning them over in hers. "They feel as though you use them hard every day.oh, your skin, it is so dry.your husband must be horrible to you, dear."  
"He's dead." Belladonna said, thinking quickly. She knew she had to get off the subject, as well as explain her sudden presence. "He was killed. In a pub fight. Over another woman." She said, stopping in-between parts. She gave a fake sniffle.  
"There there, dear." Her mother said, hugging her again. Over Belladonna's shoulder, she saw Jack. She abruptly let Belladonna go, and curtsied to Jack. She held her hand out to him, and he shook it roughly. Karen frantically shook her head and quickly kissed her own hand, mouthing "Kiss her hand, Capitan Sparrow, sir!" silently. He did so, and the old woman smiled and backed away.  
  
"Karen, dear, who is that?" She whispered, thinking he couldn't hear.  
"Oh, that's Captain.Michael. Yes, Captain Michael. Lovely man, he is. An old friend of Belladonna's husband. He came here with her, insisted that she should not travel alone."  
"It wouldn't have been safe, Madame." Jack said his voice sounding strangely clear. "Or else, I wouldn't force Miss Belladonna to be in the presence of another man so quickly after her husband's death."  
Belladonna let out a fake sob, quite enjoying herself. It was like putting on a play, and she took the spotlight. She threw herself on Karen's shoulder, mumbling madly.  
"James said he loved me!! He said he would forever.He said he loved me."  
"James?" Her mother asked. "Wasn't your husband's name Charles?"  
Karen quickly told her mother it was a pet name she had for him, and that she had best take Belle to bed. She also requested that "Captain Michael" would accompany them. Her mother nodded, falling back onto a chair as the procession made its way to Belladonna's room. Belladonna did not cease her loud, boisterous sobs until the door to her room was closed and all three were inside. Then, they all burst into laughter, except Karen, who frowned slightly. 


	6. An unpleasant Surprise

"Shhh, please, dear." Karen said to Belladonna quietly as she reached for a brush. Ever since she had laid eyes on Belladonna she had been dying to brush her hair. It was so horridly knotted, she was sure it would easily take hours to finish. She stepped towards her, and Belladonna raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Karen, what do you suppose you're doing?"  
"Brushing your hair, it if is fine with you." Karen answered, nonchalantly but with utmost, sincere respect.  
"I CAN brush my own hair, Kar-"  
"Not correctly, you can't." Karen answered tartly. "If you could, it wouldn't have gotten in the atrocious state it is currently in." Belladonna stared at her for a second. Karen was truly a piece of work. She was quiet, sweet, simple-minded, and easy going most of the time, but when it came to fashions and hair, she was like a hungry tiger. Belladonna opened her mouth to protest, knowing that even trying to untangle her hair was hopeless, but Karen did not wait for an answer. She set her down on a chair and, standing behind her, began to attempt to unbraid that several oddly placed braids in her sister's hair. She mumbled quietly to herself, but Belladonna ignored her. She was looking at Jack.  
"Thank you, Capitan, for helping us back there. I think mother trusts you." Mentally she added "The senile old bat."  
Jack smiled oddly. "Well, I'm not a complete idiot, darling. " He said, inspecting an ivory comb from the vanity he leaned on.  
Belladonna nodded slightly, thinking "Well, I should hope not." She bit her tongue and said "Go to the window Capitan. See all that cotton? That Is the great Lafayette plantation and a third of it is mine." Jack erm, well, made his own special way to the window, where he leaned on the sill, squinting. He then went back to leaning on the vanity. He hadn't said a word.  
"Well?" Belladonna prompted. "Aren't you thrilled? This is all for the Pearl! A third of it! A third of all that cotton-"  
"What cotton?" Jack replied. Belladonna raised and eyebrow, rose, and went to the window facing the back of the house where the fields were. What she saw devastated her. What used to be a sea of cotton was now a few, 15 at the most, planted fields, and the rest unhealthy, sickly looking plants. She cupped her hand to her mouth looking at Karen.  
  
"WHAT in the name of GOD happened?"  
Karen went back to combing her hair. "It was a bad crop. A lot of the slaves died over the winter, too. People are saying we've used the fields for cotton too long ...One man suggested growing sugar cane next season." She blushed a bit at knowing knowledge so un-ladylike and explaining it so bluntly.  
"SUGAR CANE?" Belladonna nearly yelled. "The Lafayettes don't grow sugar cane! Sugar cane is for the incompetent McKillians, or, or those idiots, the Smiths! Not-"  
"Oh, you sound just like mother!" Karen said, brushing a bit less gently. "Both of you are so stubborn!" She soon apologized, although stuck to her opinion. "Mother simply will not have anything but cotton."  
Belladonna was in a mild state of shock. What little cotton she was going to get would do nothing, and even she would feel bad embezzling from her own sister and mother to get on a ship. She sat on her stool and sighed heavily.  
  
"You can leave now, Cap'n. I suppose I won't be getting on the Pearl."  
Jack chuckled and stood up. "'Course you're on. I'm a pirate, but I'm not heartless." He put his mouth close to her ear. "But if anyone asks, I won you in a game of cards, savvy? I have got a reputation to keep up, love." With this he put on his hat and walked out of the room. Belladonna grinned, happy to finally be on a crew again. Her grin quickly faded when she realized that her head was throbbing.  
"Karen, for god's sake, would you stop that?" She asked, snatching the brush from her sister's hand. The brushing had done little, and her hair was now extremely puffy in the places where braids had been. She looked a bit like a badly groomed poodle, not that it mattered much to her. Karen looked at her, mildly insulted. She sat down on the bed, and Belladonna spun around on her stool to face her. Aaah, it felt nice to be home. Although Belladonna would never admit it, not even if threatened with death, but it did. Everything was so padded and comfortable. It made her butt feel happy. But nothing could compare with her joy to finally be on a crew. 


	7. Old Friends and Diffrences

"Why, Belladonna, that's wonderful!" Karen exclaimed.  
Belladonna nodded, too happy to make some sarcastic remark on her sister's overly-cheerful tone. "Yes. Yes it is. I'm finally not a loner anymore ... Aah, to be on a crew. Feels like I belong somewhere, ya know?" She leaned back, fingering a lock of hair.  
"Oh . well, I suppose so. Although you always belong here, Belle." Karen added meekly. Belladonna nodded distractedly. She was smiling lightly, still fondling the same lock of hair. "What are you so happy about? - Other than that, I mean." Karen asked. As bad at reading people as she was, she knew Belladonna had something else on her mind. She had her own ideas as to what, or should I say, WHO, it was.  
"Nothing." Belladonna replied, dropping the lock. She yawned and stretched her arms.  
"Oh." Karen replied. A slight glitter came to her eyes. "Because if you are thinking of Captain Sparrow, I already know you fancy him and he fancies you." Belladonna was stunned by sister's boldness, considering that not an hour before, she had gone stupid when her love life was even hinted at.  
"I don't 'fancy' him at all, and if he 'fancies' me, he'll pay for it soon enough." Belladonna said calmly.  
"Oh, come now." Karen pushed. "You can hardly take your glossy eyes off him. Whatever it is that you see in him, you're getting on his ship to get to it. Why else would anyone want to be near him, he's completely mad! What DO you see in him, anyway?"  
"I don't see anything in him!" She yelled, bewildered. Where on earth did mild-mannered, simple-minded Karen get this daring idea, not to mention the courage to say it so bluntly? "Good lord, Karen!! To be honest, I'm thought to be raving mad, and he's the only one who would take me in! And if I acted dumb or flaunted anything, it was only as a bit of, well, how would you say, well, a perk, in his mind at least. I wasn't going to DO anything, if THAT'S what you thought."  
Karen blinked, astonished by Belladonna's honesty and harshness.  
"Oh . well yes, of course. I though you looked quite nice together, but-"She caught a look from Belladonna and quickly dropped the subject. "What WERE you thinking about?"  
Belladonna sighed, rubbing her temples. Her head still was throbbing. "Visiting an old friend." She said that last two words slowly, and it was quite obvious this "friend" was not a living being. Karen, however, didn't catch that hint. Her face lighted up.  
"Ooh, a friend? Can I come? I so miss the days when we used to go calling on the McKillians and the Donovans, and the lovely Fointaines, do you remember that, Belle?" She smiled with all the happiness and anticipation of a dog going for a long-needed walk. Belladonna shook her head and sighed.  
"Yes, I remember those days well. Better than I'd like to. But I'm a pirate now, and if I tried to step into any of those houses, I'd be shot."  
"Why? You're such a nice pirate." Karen really was thick sometimes, Belladonna thought.  
"Well, not only am I, again, A PIRATE, but I've most likely played a role in stealing from all three of them before. I'd be as welcome as a plague."  
"Aaah, but you're not REALLY a pirate." Spoken by anyone else, this would have insulted Belladonna. But now, she only laughed softly.  
"Karen, I've stolen. I've poisoned a whole shipload of men. I've slit throats. I've given bloody noses and broken jaws. I've openly insulted government officials. I think that qualifies me as a pirate. Don't be so trusting, love." Karen opened her mouth, but she couldn't deny it.  
"Well," she said slowly "You're not like the others, at least."  
"Not like the others?" Belladonna asked, amused. "How so? Please, do go on."  
  
"Well," Karen said, trying to sort it all out. "Well, you don't talk like them, for one. I've heard pirates talk. You don't sound like them,-for the most part, at least."  
Belladonna held back laughter and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"  
"You speak better than them. Your speech isn't all slurred, and you have better grammar. Oooh, and you don't use their horrid pirate talk, like savvy, and matey, and, and bow and stern!"  
"Karen, Bow and stern are nautical terms. They're the front and back of a ship. Your dear Commodore probably uses them everyday. They aren't 'pirate words'." Karen sat up a bit taller.  
"Oh . Well, you don't walk like them either." Belladonna had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, but nodded, indicating Karen to go on. "You don't! They, well, they0 they sort of stagger along. Like Captain Sparrow! They look to be always drunk, and they walk very heavily and messily, like an elephant. But you- YOU walk like a true lady."  
"I what?" She asked, omitting a giggle.  
"You walk like a lady. You walk lightly, heel to toe, slight sway of the hips . It's quite lovely, actually."  
"Oh, yes, of course." Belladonna said, through short, suppressed bouts of laughter.  
"It isn't funny!!" Karen said indignantly. "It's TRUE!"  
"Of course, I know! But is that all? I walk and talk differently?"  
"No." Karen said. "You're sober. Most of those horrid scoundrels- oh stop it, that's what they are -anyway, they are always intoxicated. However, you don't even smell of liquor. You don't drink much, do you?"  
"Well, no." Belladonna confessed. "Rarely. Only on special occasions."  
Karen gave her an almost haughty look that just said "point proven!" Belladonna sighed. "I'm leaving for the night, Karen. I'll be back later. Maybe. On second thought, don't count on it." And she left, off for a pub to find this old "friend". 


End file.
